


The Boy Named Morty

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Citadel of Ricks, Family, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Pregnancy, Rick c-137, Rick c-245, Trigger Warning Alcohol, baby morty, little summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Sanchez of Earth Dimension C-245 just decided to go out one day. Only to have the consequences years later.</p><p>**This is my own backstory of Rick C-137. Reference to that baby photo of Morty in Birdperson's house included in fanfiction.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Named Morty

The year was 1999. Everyone was buzzing about the Y2K and unprepared for entering the new millennia. But other than that, the world seemed normal.

To one man, he didn't give a shit about the world. Yet here he was passed out with his head down on his work table from the party he went to the night before. He groaned as a sliver of sunlight poked him in the eye from the small window above his desk. He held up his middle finger to the string of light trying to tell it to fuck off as he moved into a sitting position.

He licked his chapped lips hoping to get them back to normal. His rank alcohol breath stung his nose and almost made his eyes water, but he didn't care. He never cared about anything... Well maybe almost everything. If it weren't for his terrible past he would have never left. He would still be... A dad.

The man pushed back his chair and tried to steady himself as he stood on both his feet. His thin legs wobbled as he made his way to the restroom. So much alcohol was stored up, he had to pee sometime. Trying to do his best she stumbled back over to the chair but tripped and ended up on the floor.

"Fucking legs, work!" He yelled to his limbs, standing back up again. 

Checking the time, he stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes trying to get the hangover to just leave his body like a ghost after possessing him. But to him, something felt wrong. He couldn't shake it off and it was bugging him like a mosquito.

Grabbing his favorite tool, his portal gun, he opened a portal and stepped in. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care. After stepping through his eyes opened wide, hangover leaving his body immediately. He remembered the destination. Sometimes when he was drunk, really drunk he would visit but never go near. He was in the neighborhood his daughter lived in.

Getting the "Oh Shit" feeling he smoothed back his hair and felt his face if he shaved. He sighed in relief to only remember he shaved to only chin stubble yesterday. He put away his device and smoothed his jacket. He felt the metal flask in his jacket and even though he really wanted to take a swig, he decided against it. He was still buzzed. 

Slowly but surely he looked at the houses until he found the right one. He walked up to the white building and stopped. He watched his daughter and her idiot boyfriend move in soon after they graduated high school. He had his life savings and gave it to her mother for her to give as their daughter's graduation present. The leftovers she used to go to college.

He was proud of his daughter and most of her accomplishments. He tried to remember the year as he approached the house. It was 1999 after all. His mind then clicked. His granddaughter would be three and probably already have a mouth. Approaching the door he gathered up his emotions. He extended his long arm and knocked three even times. He stood there and patiently waited but his body was telling him to scream and run. He didn't. He just stayed in place.

The front wooden door opened and he was surprised. In front of him stood an equally shocked daughter. He was surprised at her weight gain. Normally she was thin. 

'She's pregnant you asshole!' He thought to himself.

Tears started to fall down the heavily pregnant woman's face, mascara following. She exited the door and gave him a hug.

He awkwardly hugged in return, feeling almost uncomfortable in the way he had to hug back. After letting go, she punched him in the chest.

"Ow! Beth!" He exclaimed rubbing his chest. He looked back and her and the cross armed woman reminded him of her mother when she was pregnant.

"You damn well know you deserve it!" She took a breath. "It's been 6 years Dad! 6 years just up and gone!" She kept breathing hard.

"Beth, you need to calm down." He tried to say but she stopped him. He was only saying to help her not go into an early labor.

"No I will not calm down! I've been on my own since I was 17. I was lucky enough to to graduate and but this damn house!" She started to ramble on and shout things.

"Beth, you're gonna put yourself into labor." He finally managed to say.

Beth shot him and look and relaxed. She knew he was right. 

"Am I allowed in?" He asked, unsure if he should just leave and come back in a few years.

She gave in and allowed him to pass. He followed her to the living room area and offered him a seat while she got drinks. He liked the setup so far, perfect for a growing family. 

On the floor was a pink playmat with dolls and little stuffed animals. He admired the scene reminiscing in memories of his little girl. A couple of seconds later a little girl in a small purple dress with her red hair in pigtails walked in and stopped when she saw him sitting on the couch. She stopped in her place, doll in her hand, and stared at the stranger.

He didn't know what to do. He only heard of the little girl. He didn't know her name. He decided to introduce himself.

"Hello." He awkwardly started. "Uh... I'm your grandpa. Grandpa Rick." He then waited for the little girl to tell him something but she just stared at him blinking every so often.

The little girl then moved closer and asked for his hand without saying any words. He took her hand nervously, her hand was so small compared to his. The little girl tugged signaling him to stand and follow. He did just so. She brought him over to her playmat and told him to sit after she sat and patted the floor. He obeyed the silent command and waited. 

'Maybe she wanted me to be at her level.'

"Are you my grandpa?" The little girl finally spoke.

Rick nodded.

"Mommy says you're an asshole." She whispered quietly and the best she could.

Rick just sat there. This is what is daughter thought of him. A complete idiot and jerk for leaving her. She must have hated him so much that she told bad things to the little girl.

"Uh..." But he was cut off by Beth.

"DAD!"

Rick instantly jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. He found his daughter hunched over, clutching her stomach. Pain was written all over her face and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Beth?"

"Dad... The baby is coming and Jerry won't answer his damn phone. Can you please take us to the hospital?" She sounded desperate to ask him for help. Their previous conversation wasn't going to be over soon.

The man numbly nodded and followed orders. He got his daughter, granddaughter, and supplies in a second car Beth had. She quickly explained she was going to sell it once the baby was born so they had money. He didn't say anything as he drove them to the hospital the fastest he could.

Finally reaching the hospital thanks to Beth's directions, he helped her out and reminded him about the little girl whom Beth named Summer. He liked the name and it suited the child. He carried the girl in his arms and walked his daughter to the maternity ward and sighed her in by giving them his name and hers.

"Are you the father, Mr. Sanchez?" The nurse asked as he walked with the medical team and his aching child.

"Oh fuck no." He answered normally.

"Dad. Please. Not in front of Summer." Beth snapped before being wheeled away.

Rick stared at Summer in his arms who was mindlessly playing with a doll she wanted to bring. The man found a seat outside the new mom's room and let the kid sit in his lap. He played with her hair and she giggled when she initiated a tickle fight and he played along. Eventually she fell asleep in his lap and snoozed peacefully.

Every time he heard a painful moan from his daughter in the closed room he wished that she and the child both could make it. He always had a fear of losing two people out of one painful yet beautiful parts in life. After a couple of hours the doors opened and a nurse came out with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Sanchez?"

He lightened up a little trying not to wake the sleeping girl. "Yes? Are they both on ok? Is my daughter ok?" His mind was buzzing. This day was already crazy. He saw his daughter for the first time in 6 years and was going to be a grandfather again.

"They are both doing great. You should know that you have a grandson now." The nurse smiled before walking to get some supplies.

Rick smiled for the first time in a long time. A grandson. A thought them popped in his head. Some one to go on adventures with! He stood up and cradled the girl who stirred and blinked open her eyes from her nap. She clung to her grandfather wondering what is happening.

"Do you want to go see your little brother?" He asked.

Summer nodded excitedly and they went in together. He walked in to see a semi cleaned up scene but more relief washed over when he spotted his family.

"Good job Beth."

She laughed a little, exhaustion showing heavily. "Yeah sure." She looked up and saw her daughter and Rick placed her on the bed so she could see her younger sibling.

"Have a name yet?"

"Not yet."

Just then the door was tore open revealing an out of breath office man. Rick knew who this was and grumbled at the arrival. He removed himself from the room as the father went and joined mother. He sat outside in the chair.

Anger bubbled up inside him for some reason. He reached for his holder and unscrewed the cap and took a long swig as he saw the blurred shapes of the family through the frosted glass. Maybe he was mad at himself. He couldn't have his own marriage or family work. He wanted to so bad just reach for his gun and walk out. Leave. That's why he left. He couldn't sit down and be domestic. That's not what his mind had plans for.

After about half an hour, the door opened and out came the person he hated. He despised him for knocking up his daughter at a young age and for being an idiot.

"Hi Rick." The brown haired man greeted.

"Jerry." Rick sneered in his reply.

"Why are you back? Why this day?"

"I don't know. Why are you late for your son's birth?"

"I was in a meeting!" He defended himself.

"Well then I was in the neighborhood." Rick took another quick swig before screwing back on the lid and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Let me guess Beth wants to know. Right now the answer is I'll visit occasionally." Rick stood up and walked away. He needed to get drunk again but not party drunk. What was he getting himself into.

"We named him Morty!" Jerry shouted after him but Rick was already gone even though the old man heard it.

****  
After the first month of his grandson's arrival, Beth wanted pictures so he held the child carefully and weirdly almost holding him up and the image was snapped. He smiled the cheeriest he could while the baby in the yellow shirt was weirded out by the weird man holding him.

Then for the next ten years he would visit on holidays, birthdays, and some family events. He enjoyed being back in his daughter's life and was barely drinking. Beth helped him be more sober, Summer taught him to care more, and young Morty gave him the most headaches besides alcohol withdrawal.

But all that changed one day when Rick wanted to surprise visit his daughter and her family. He opened the portal to their house and stepped through to the front of their door. He smiled, hair slicked back, and proudly knocked on the door. No response came immediately so he wasn't worried. Worry set in quick though when they didn't answer his fifth round of knocks. He looked in the windows and came up empty handed thanks to the curtains.

Grabbing one of his gadgets, he busted through the door and found the house erile silent. He looked in the kitchen and found Beth asleep on the floor. He moved closer and stopped. She wasn't breathing. He knelt down and turned over the once beautiful blonde. Her face looked bruised and battered and her neck was bent at a weird angle. Rick was horrified at the dead body of his daughter. He left her alone and searched for the rest of the family. Jerry was in his office, head smashed into his desk. Summer tangled in blankets and pillows in her room as if she was suffocated. Morty was in the bathtub drowned. Rick screamed into the cold still air.

"You fuckers! What did you do to me! I was doing so..." He dropped his voice, choking with tears. "I was doing so good." 

He dropped to his knees and sobbed. He never sobbed harder in his entire life. Ten years of a fresh life were gone. Who would do such a thing? He opened his eyes and found something. It was an unusual object it one he recognized on his travels. A long time enemy he's known since before Beth came along. He grabbed the object and shoved it in his pocket. He had other plans.

Outside after finding a shovel, he dug 4 graves. He sobbed uncontrollably as he moved the earth around to fit his family. He then hauled the bodies one by one and laid them in the graves and made them look peaceful as they slept. He then grabbed four blankets and placed one over each body and shed some tears. Mostly for Beth, Summer, and Morty. Next he put the dirt back and once done he portaled back to his place. 

His friend stood in his place as Rick stumbled into his room and became drunk fast. He broke his promise to his daughter about the nasty beverage. He drank enough bottles until he could barely keep consciousness. The drunken man stood up and grabbed the photo of him and his grandson when he was a month old and walked into his friend's living room.

He found his friend and began his long slurred speech. "Hey... Hey Birberson!"

The bird like being walked into his part of his best and spotted his lifelong friend. "Rick. I see that you appear to be drunk...again." The being observed.

"You wanna know how my day went?" Another swig.

The friend sighed. "Sure." He would usually listen for his friend until the old man passed out.

"I buried my family!"

Rick's friend became tense as his friend sat next to him and showed him the photo of him  
and his grandson. 

"Birberson, Birberson. This is Mory, M... M... Morteeee!" 

"Rick. You are not well. How about you go to bed and we will discuss this in the morning."

"Our highest enemy killed him. Fuggin Kropfilckz." He shoved the photo into his friend's hands. "Here!" Rick then passed out.

In the morning there was a knock on his door. He stumbled blindly thanks to the alcohol. He must have been placed in his room after passing out on his friend. He opened the door to see two of him! He blinked thinking he was still drunk, and slammed the door in their faces. Another knock. He opened it again.

"Rick Sanchez of Earth Dimension C-245 we are here to take you to the Council of Ricks to reassign you a new Morty." One of the Rick's said. The two uniformed strangers came in and took Rick by his arms as if arresting him. Rick didn't care. He was too numb to care.

Arriving at the new destination he was informed on the Council of Ricks. A government created with a precise system to use abandoned Mortys to help hide their genius. Rick was explained why having a Morty was good. He still didn't care. He wanted his family. His family of C-245.

Over the next three years he was assigned new Mortys. The first he instantly hugged Beth when he saw her and his growing grandson. He wanted to stay forever, never leave them out of their sight but that didn't last long. The second Morty(third) he was a little numb when he saw him. Since the death of his first family, the Council was placing him in dimensions where he was gone longer than six years. One by one he got numb with the expense of Mortys. He was one of the better Ricks out of the many Ricks. Nothing bad happened to him except the multiple family losses.

Year by year his hair was receding, and his alcohol problem got worse. He didn't care where he was put. He didn't care of all the crimes he committed in the present and the past and the times in between visits with his first family. So many times he would escape the federation and retreat into hiding on Earth. That's where the Federation would never find him only explained when he lost his first family.

After the recent death of his 6th Morty, which wasn't his fault, the kid drank an experiment after Rick told him not to. The kid was almost 14 for christ's sake. So once again Rick was in front of the Council waiting to get another Morty. 

"Rick Sanchez of Earth Dimension C-756, originally C-245, please step forwards."

Rick did just so. 

"We are so sorry for your loss of Morty C-756. We have agreed to place you and re assign you to Earth Dimension C-137. Your family doesn't know where you are and you haven't been in Beth's life for the past 20 years. Good luck Rick Sanchez of the new Earth Dimension C-137." The Council assigned, striking the gavel.

Rick opened the portal outside the courtroom and jumped through. He took a swig from his flask and proceeded to knock on the door. The door opened and the one who opened was the boy named Morty.


End file.
